On ne lutte pas contre sa nature
by potterstoriz
Summary: Réponse au défi de Dlamila Snape Slash LMHP
1. disclamer

CECI EST LE DISCLAMER :

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire sont à JKR

J'écris pour le plaisir, je ne touche pas d'argent pour ça, et ce n'est qu'un passe temps. J'essaierai de publier le mercredi et le week-end, pas toujours les mêmes histoires, mais je ferais en fonction de mon inspiration.

ATTENTION :

Mes histoires sont des slashs, donc relations entre hommes et parfois des Yuri, donc relation entre femmes, si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Maintenant, place à l'histoire.

Ah oui, je le fais pour le plaisir, mais j'aime bien avoir votre avis, tant que vous restez respectueux. Je fais attention mais il peut rester des fautes, aussi, vous avez le droit de me les signaler, toujours en restant poli.

BONNE LECTURE  
HAPPY TIME !


	2. Chapter0 intro

Introduction :

Intro :

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, en me sentant différent. Le premier changement que je remarque est que j'y vois parfaitement, non seulement sans mes lunettes, mais aussi malgré le noir qu'il fait dans notre dortoir. En me levant, je remarque que j'ai grandit. Je vais dans la salle de bain, dans l'intention de prendre une douche pour me rafraichi un peu, mais je m'immobilise devant mon reflet. Mes oreilles sont devenues pointues, mes yeux ne sont plus émeraude mais vert forêt, et mon teint est aussi pale que celui des Malfoy.

Alors que je remarque tous mes changements, je pense à mon ancienne apparence, et je retrouve mon corps d'Harry Potter, pauvre survivant chétif, maltraité par sa famille. Je prends finalement ma douche, et descend devant le feu, un livre à la main. Si Hermione me voyait, elle m'engueulerait, demain, c'est le dernier jour d'examen, et je dois être en forme pour avoir mes derniers BUSEs.

Je remonte un peu avant 6h, et m'habille tranquillement. Je vois Neville se lever, et réveiller Dean et Seamus, je réveille moi-même Ron, et descend l'attendre dans la salle commune. Hermione y est déjà, et à l'air surprise de me voir si tôt.

Je me suis réveillé un peu plus tôt à cause d'un cauchemar, alors je me suis préparé puisque je savais que je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir.

Tu devrais aller voir Snape et t'excuser.

Tous mes cauchemars ne sont pas liés à Voldemort !

Je dis ça pour toi, ne m'engueule pas.

Elle sortit, et j'attendis Ron seul. Quand il arriva, je l'entrainais dans la grande salle, et il parut surpris de voir Hermine déjà en train de manger avec Ginny.

Salut Mione, Ginny.

Gin', saluais-je la plus jeune, elle me sourit, mais Hermione me fit une grimace.

Mione, je suis désolé, mais comprend aussi que Voldemort n'est pas mon seul problème, j'ai des cauchemars qui parfois ne sont pas liés à lui, ou du moins, pas à ses pensées.

D'accord, excuses acceptées, mais toi, comprend qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour toi.

Um.

Vu la dispute qu'on avait eu, je ne parlais pas de mon changement, et on allait faire notre épreuve d'histoire de la magie, même s'il restait un peu de tensions entre nous. Je m'endormis après avoir répondu à quelques questions, et voyais Voldemort torturé mon parrain. Dès que l'examinateur me laissa sortir, je courrais dans le bureau de Mrs La Directrice et Grande Inquisitrice, où j'utilisais la cheminée pour essayer d'appeler mon parrain. Kreatur me dit qu'il était sortit, alors je me précipitais dans mon dortoir, me souvenant qu'il m'avait offert un moyen de communiquer.

Sirius ! Sirius ! criais-je dans le miroir que je venais de découvrir.

Harry, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je… J'ai … Surtout, ne sort pas de chez toi, et s'il te plait, ne reste pas seul !

Ca fait un an que je reste enfermé dans cette maison, bien sûr que je ne vais pas en sortir maintenant.

Je me calmais un peu, et en réfléchissant, je compris que Voldemort voulais me piéger.

Siri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au département des mystères ?

Ca, c'est un mystère, pourquoi cette question ?

Rien, ce n'est pas grave, à bientôt, et salue Moony pour moi s'il te plait.

Je courus jusque dans la forêt, mais hélas, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna me suivirent. Quand Luna vit les Sombrals, elle m'interrompit.

Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Je pars, seul.

Non, où que tu ailles, on viendra avec toi, dit immédiatement Hermione.

Luna aida Ginny et Neville à monter sur des sombrals pendant que j'aidais les deux autres à monter sur d'autres. Luna et moi nous mettions en selle, et je murmurais ma destination au Sombral qui prit la tête.

On arriva bientôt à l'entrée visiteur du ministère de la magie, et Luna secoua la tête.

J'entrais dans la cabine, suivi de me amis, je donnais nos noms, et donnais une raison bidon. Personne ne savait ce que je faisais, mais je les prévins dans l'ascenseur doré.

J'essaie de déjouer un piège tout en ayant l'air de tomber dedans, alors préparez-vous au moins à ce qu'il y ait une bataille.

Des adultes sont au courant ?

Une minute. Je ressortis mon miroir, et rappelais Sirius.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, mais où es-tu ?

Au ministère de la magie, si je t'ai posé des questions sur le département des mystères, c'est parce que Voldemort veut m'y tendre un piège. Alors soit tu sais ce qui y est contenu, et tu me le dis maintenant, soit je le découvre dans 5 minutes, avec les mangemorts surement autour de moi.

Harry, sors d'ici tout de suite, et retourne à Poudlard ! T'es malade de faire quelque chose comme ça ?

Tant pis, je le découvrirai tout seul.

C'est une prophétie qui vous concerne tous les deux que Voldemort cherche, ça va, t'es content ?

Merci, maintenant je sais ce que je dois protéger.

Sirius soupira, mais je coupais la communication. On entra discrètement dans le département des mystères, et on alla jusqu'à l'allée où Voldemort voulais me voir, du moins, Ron, Hermione et moi y allions, Neville, Luna et Ginny étaient dans les allées alentours, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des mangemorts en embuscade. J'entendis deux stupefix avant de voir la prophétie qui me concernait, mais ils avaient été suffisamment discret pour que personne d'autre ne les entendent, étonnement, je savais que j'entendais mieux aussi depuis la nuit précédente. Alors que j'approchais ma main du globe, mes sens commencèrent à se détraquer, je sentais plusieurs présences hostiles, et on 

commença à entendre les renforts arrivés. J'entendis alors une voix qui me donna des frissons, mais je ne savais pas à quoi ils étaient dus. Malfoy, Lucius de son prénom, me dit de prendre la sphère et de lui tendre bien gentiment. Je souris, et éloignai ma main de la prophétie. Bellatrix apparut alors et me lança un imperium, mais je le combattis, les bruits de combat s'approchaient, je stupefixiais Bellatrix, pendant que Ron et Hermione essayaient de s'occuper de Malfoy, mais il avait déjà disparu. Pensant que ça pouvait me donner la raison de la mort de mes parents, je pris la sphère, mais on se retrouva, tous les ados, entourés par 8 mangemorts. Neville reculait, il buta contre moi et la sphère tomba, s'éclatant au sol sans que personne n'entende ce que disais la voix.

Je me battis contre Malfoy, faisant en sorte de l'éloigner du combat. Je vis que Bellatrix était libérée de son sort, et le combat se dispersa. On arriva dans une salle obscure, où je réussi à enfermé l'aîné des Malfoy, je retournais alors au centre du combat, où j'eus tout juste le temps de voir Sirius tombé à travers un voile, chacun figé devant. Je descendis les gradins qui m'en séparait à toute vitesse, mais Rémus me retint avant que je ne traverse le voile. Bellatrix, qui avait lancé le sort coupable de cette chute, s'enfuit, et je me dégageais de la poigne de Rémus pour la suivre. Un étincelle de haine s'alluma dans mon regard quand je la vis essayer de sortir du ministère, mais je lançais un doloris, qui ne la fit pas souffrir, j'allais réessayer avec son conseil en tête quand Voldemort et Dumbledore apparurent. 'Protégé' par le gentil, je ne pouvais rien faire, et quand Voldemort disparu, il me donna un portoloin qui m'enferma dans son bureau.

Je fis les cent pas, la tension encore trop présente, et l'irréalité de la mort de mon parrain se faisant ressentir. En fait, je ne pouvais accepter sa mort, c'était pour moi incompréhensible. Comment un voile pouvait-il tuer ? Je soupirais, et me défoulait contre la porte qui représentait ma seule sortie. Dumbledore arriva à ce moment là, et je lui demandais d'abord calmement puis en criant et me débattant contre la porte de me faire sortir.

Il m'ignora, mais me demanda de m'asseoir. Je l'ignorais à mon tour, mais quand j'eu mal aux poings, je me laissais glisser contre le chambranle de la porte. J'étais alors assis, même si ce n'étais pas ce à quoi Dumbledore s'attendait.

Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais tu devrais l'être plus.

Je ne lui lance qu'un regard torve, je n'ai même pas la force de faire passer ma colère et ma haine dans ce regard. Cependant, je remarque le choipeau derrière le directeur, et décide de devenir serpentard, au moins en présence de mon directeur. Je masque alors un maximum mes émotions, les enfermant avec mes pensées les plus rebelles dans un coin de ma tête. Un tilt se fait alors dans mon esprit, c'est ça l'occlumencie !

Le directeur me parle puis me montre la prophétie, et m'explique pour les horcruxes. Il me laisse finalement sortir quand il a fini de parler, et je m'empresse d'aller dans le parc. Je m'installe sous un saule pleureur, ne faisant pas attention à Drago qui y est déjà. Quand il me voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de me provoquer.

Alors Potter, on a perdu son toutou ?

Je le regarde, puis lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

Merci, tes condoléances me touchent.

T'es tombé sur la tête Potter ?

Absolument pas. Ou peut-être que si, et que ça m'a remis les idées en place, après tout, j'étais aveugle pour ne pas voir que Dumby se moquait de moi.

De quoi ?

Amis ? lui demandais-je en tendant ma main. Il me rendit mon sourire ironique, mais prit ma main.

Merci, dit-il simplement.

Dit, on ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, alors dès aujourd'hui, on met le chaos dans tout le château, élèves, profs, fantômes, salles de classe, bureaux, grande salle, on touche tout et tout le monde, mais rien ne doit être dangereux. S'il le faut, commande des trucs chez les Weasley, ils me doivent pas mal, je leur dirais de te livrer en prioritaire.

On touche pas aux labos de potion alors.

Ni à l'infirmerie. Et Dray…

Oui ?

Je vais continuer à jouer le gentil Griffy, je fais confiance aux jumeaux, mais pas à ceux qui sont encore à Poudlard, alors on continue nos joutes, OK ?

OK.


End file.
